Crush
by Angelina Marko
Summary: Tim has got a crush. Will he finally find love?


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except for Jaraya, she's my baby.  
  
Rating: PG-13 – R.  
  
Pairings: Speed/Jaraya(OC)  
  
Spoilers: This story happens right after "Innocent".  
  
Summary: Timmy has a crush. Will he finally find love and be happy?  
  
Okay, this is my first CSI:Miami story, so please be gentle. Also, English is not my native language, so sorry for typos or any other mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 1  
  
Tim Speedle watched as the elevator doors closed in front of Cookie's/Sarah's face, already knowing that he will never call her. He didn't lie, he really thought she was a nice girl, but unfortunately for her, someone else has wormed their way into that special place in his heart and that was something he wanted to pursue right now. He smiled as the image of the that person floated through his mind and started to make his way towards the labs to sneak a little peek at her while she was still at work. Just then his pager started beeping.  
  
'Great...seems like what I want has to wait.' he thinks to himself and quickly goes to grab his kit before meeting up with the rest of the team. Horatio, Calleigh, Eric and Speed walk up to the crime scene on the beach, where Alexx is already examining the body.  
  
"So Alexx, what do we have here?" Horatio asks as he crouches down next to her.  
  
"Single gunshot right between the eyes, probably self-inflicted." She anwers looking up at him.  
  
"Well, we'll see about that." He says, eyeing the gun still clutched in the dead man's hand. "Speed, let's bag this and get it back to the lab and check it for prints, alright?"  
  
"You got it, H."  
  
"Horatio, there's nothing special out here. I guess we just have to wait for the prints to tell us something about this." Calleigh and Eric walk up, watching Speed bagging the gun.  
  
"Alright. Lets head back then and see what the gun has to tell us. Thank you, Alexx." He gets up and leads the small group to the cars.

Back at the lab

Tim's heart jumps as he looks through the clear glass door of the trace lab. He sighs contentedly and quietly enters the lab. Jaraya Marco, CSI's newest trace analyst, is sitting on a chair, writing something down in her report. Tim takes a moment to study her as he walks up to her. After all, he has been hoping for the last 12 hours to be able to catch a little glimpse of her, but his hopes were shattered as he got called out for the beach scene. He thought she would have gone home by now, but was all the happier that she was still here and that he got to work with her now. Jaraya joined the team six months ago and the first time Tim saw her he has been gobsmacked. With her waist-long jet black hair, the big, striking green eyes and full, soft-looking lips and her delicately beautiful features she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. One week after she started on the job Calleigh invited Jaraya, Eric and himself over to her new apartment to have a little housewarming dinner. That was the first time he really got to talk to her and he found that conversation came easily to him with her, which was new to him. He felt extremely comfortable in her presence and in the following days he found himself wanting to be near her...a lot. So he gathered up some courage and asked her to have a drink with him after work. She accepted and they had a great time, so they repeated it frequently.  
  
Tim grins, she looks adorable sitting there, biting her lip and frowning, so focused on her tasked that she hasn't even noticed him. He carefully clears his throat, trying not to startle her.  
  
"Oh, hey there Tim" she smiles at him as she finally looks up. "Hey Jay. I didn't think you'd still be here." "Well, I heard that you guys got called out to the beach, so I thought I'd stick around and wait to see if you'd need help with the evidence." "It's actually just a gun I need to check for prints, so if you wanna go home..." "Nah, I'll stay and make myself useful. You look tired, how about I get you some coffee?" "I'd love that, but you know the rule: No drinking or eating in the lab." "Well, then lets just head to the break room now and we'll start dusting the gun when we had some coffee." "Hmmmm, you know what? We dust the gun now and when we are done with all the checking and comparing I invite you for a midnight coffee over to my place. How's that sound?" Tim suggests, silently praying for her to accept. "Sounds like we have a deal, Detective Speedle." Jaraya smiles and gets up to get everything ready.  
  
"Well, seems like the guy really killed himself. His are the only fresh prints on the gun and the fiber we found matches the shirt he was wearing." Jaraya concluded after analyzing their findings. "Yeah, he definitely pulled the trigger, no doubt about that. I'll call H and then we are outta here." Tim says already putting the cell phone to his ear. Jaraya nods and starts cleaning up the lab tables while Tim tells Horatio about their results.  
  
"Alright H, so everything says suicide. Case solved. Alright see ya tomorrow." He hangs up and takes off his lab coat.  
  
"We ready to go, Jay?"  
  
"Yep. Let's head out. I am in some serious need of coffee."  
  
"You tired, Jay?"  
  
"Yeah, it's late."  
  
"You wanna go home?"  
  
"Yeah, but first you're gonna make me some coffee", she laughs and pokes his ribs teasingly.  
  
He laughs and pats her shoulder. "'kay, I'll see you at my place then."  
  
"You bet." She yells as she goes to her car, while he mounts his bike.  
  
Tim smiles and watches her retreating form, wishing he could walk right next to her, his arm around her waist. Then, before she would open the door, he would turn her around and press her back against the door and kiss her senseless. He would let his hands roam her curves gently, giving her a taste of what was to come once they arrived at his apartment. Then he would release her and get into the passenger seat while she collects herself...  
  
_HOOONNKKKKKKKK_  
  
Tim gets pulled out of his little fantasy by Jaraya and her honking.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" she laughs and starts driving away.  
  
"Alright. I'll catch up with you anyway" Tim mutters under his breath and starts the engine, quickly racing off towards his home.  
  
TBC...  
  
_Please review. Your opinions are extremely important to me. So... pretty please_????


End file.
